Justice vs Perfection
by Master Bleach
Summary: Two perfect beings team up with the villains to cause havox, for fun...and possible total control of the universe, you know villains and their evil plots. Will two strangers help or get in the way of the Justice League?
1. Univited Guests

**AN: …what? **

**Disclaimer: Do you think I get paid for this?**

**Summary: Canon Defilement is a serious crime, so is stalking and harassment, so what happens when a reality warping Mary Sue visits the DC universe? Read and find out!**

**Archiving: Please PM before doing so…**

"I'm bored…there has to be something to do." Said a girl floating in total darkness.

In the vast darkness, she drifted aimlessly, body hidden, only her eyes could be seen, eyes that changed color constantly.

"Hey bro…what are you doing?"

Pair of blue eyes appeared in the darkness and was staring at her.

"Watching T.v." He answered annoyed.

"What is on?"

"Justice League."

"Hmm…"

"What?" He voice becoming more annoyed.

"Let's pay them a visit!"

"Like bat-mite and the other guy did?"

"Mxyzptlk?"

"That's the one…"

"I have an Idea; let's pay that universe a visit!" Both sets of eyes vanish in the darkness afterwards.

In Central City, the Flash was currently on patrol when he saw a flash of bright white light coming from an alley. He rushed over to it and found two girls fighting. Both wore long coats that hid most of their bodies, one girl had blondish hair in pigtails the other had hair that was a multitude of colors, red ,blue ,blond, pink and other colors.

The Pigtail girl blocked a kick from the rainbow haired girl, said girl blasting the pigtailed girl at close range with some sort of energy from her palm. She quickly followed up with a swift punch in her gut and finally a heel smash to her ribs.

The rainbow haired girl then prepared to land another attack on the girl, her nails growing longer and sharper, as she brought her hand down, hoping for a kill strike, The Flash caught her wrist.

"Whoa! That doesn't go there you know!" He said looking directly at the rainbow haired girl's face.

Her face was very face was very pale, almost like snow, her eyes were pretty much a rainbow colored irises. He never saw anything like that before to say the least, and he saw a lot of weird things, being a superhero and all.

"Oh its you Wally! I'm so glad you're here to protect me from this evil little witch." She said in a cutesy voice batting her eyelashes.

The so called "witch" was currently laying on the ground, battered and bruised, her breathing labored and her eyes filled with terror and awe. Her awareness was slowly fading…she struggled to stay awake but found that her body was giving out.

"What did you call me?" The Flash asked shocked that this stranger knew his identity.

"Uhh…that's not important now, hurry and take his evil witch to prison!" she ordered while trying to rub up against him.

"She needs medical attention!" Wally said looking at the girl who was barely alive.

"She needs a salad, fatass…" She chided before kicking her in the stomach.

The girl then began to glow in a light, filled with sparkles and vanished, leaving the Flash and the pig tailed girl alone in the alley.

"What just happened…?" Flash asked before he contacted the watch tower to treat the girl and to tell the others about what just happened.

The pigtailed girl's vision began to grow dark and her struggle to remain conscious seemed to be in vain. She cursed her helplessness and swore angrily in her head. Her failure was going to be the death of her and she hated it. As her vision almost completely went dark, the last thing she saw was The Flash looking down at her.

In the darkness that is Gotham, Batman and Robin were currently on patrol when they noticed two figures standing on a rooftop near by, they quickly investigated by listening in on what the two were saying by hiding in the shadows near by.

"You guys always try to ruin our fun!" The larger figure said.

"You destroy universes because you think its fun." The smaller figure said.

Both were illuminated by the moonlight, the larger one was built like a body builder, even from a distance it looked like his muscles would explode, his veins were thick and bulged from his arms.

"You think you can take me little boy?" The large man said threateningly.

On a closer inspection, the larger man had an eye patch over his left eye and scar running across his face, under his eyes. His hair was a spiky blond with black tips. The rest of his was covered by a coat he seemed to be using as a belt or sash.

The smaller figure was cover by a black long coat and sunglasses, only his black hair clearly visible. His hand was on his sheathed sword in a defensive position.

"Too scared to talk huh, I can't blame you; you can clearly see you're out matched. So why don't you be a good boy and run home to your momma." The large man taunted.

"…" The smaller man only responded with a glare.

Robin looked to Batman for a signal of what do. Batman watched intently with a batarang ready.

"I wonder how Mary is killing off that little girlfriend of yours, I'm sure if she left her alive, I could show her what a real man looks like. Don't you-"Before he could finish, the small guy swiped at head, intent coming across perfectly clearly that he wanted to slice his head off.

The big guy caught the blade with his mouth and swung the blade, with its wielder, around a few times before throwing both across to another rooftop.

The small guy quickly recovered and charged at the man again, but vanished in the middle of his attack.

"Hmm…like a mirage…" the larger man said before the back of his neck was stuck hard with a blade.

"That tickles…" He managed to say before being hit with a furious barrage of slashes from the smaller man.

The big guy simply stood there for a full minute before hunching forward, causing bones to shoot out of his back, impaling the smaller man in his limbs and abdomen, his blood slowly pouring onto the bones and dripping on the roof.

'That was the most horrible message I'd ever received." The big guy said mockingly before flying off.

Batman rushed over to see the small guy bleeding profusely and barely clinging to life.

The guy vision was going black and the last thing he saw was darkness with two white things in his sight.

"Robin, I'm taking him to the watchtower to be treated, go back to the cave and wait for my orders." Batman told Robin before contacting the tower. Both Batman and the guy were transported out of Gotham.


	2. Mary meets Lexie

_**Justice Vs Perfection**_

**AN: …umm…?**

**Disclaimer: Funny thing…this sentence is absolutely pointless…I don't own anything save for the original characters.**

* * *

Summary: Two perfect beings team up with the villains to cause havoc, for fun…and possible total control of the universe, you know villains and their evil plots. Will two strangers help or get in the way of the Justice League.

Archive: Ask please…

* * *

Lex Luthor had a situation on his hands, it being enough of a situation that his "bodyguards" had to be calling in, and promptly killed in a senseless fashion. The murderous little problem was a girl with pretty much rainbow colored hair with ever changing eyes. In one swift motion, he shot her, in-between the eyes. He looked down at the girl before firing several more rounds into her anorexic looking body, satisfied he put his gun away and was about to call someone to clean the mess when he saw something that shocked him slightly.

"Aww…that's not very nice Lex." The girl said rising up from the ground with her wounds healing perfectly, the bullets being forced out of her body.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Luthor demanded to know.

"I'm Marie Alicia Rosemary Yoko Serena Uma Elsa, but since I like you, you may call me Mary Sue." She followed her introduction by extending her right hand, waiting for Luthor to kiss it.

"Well than…Ms. Sue, I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"Entertain me." She said trying to be seductive.

"Excuse me?"

"I thought super villains were supposed to be fun, well if you don't want to use my awesome sexy really cool powers to annoy Superman, which if I may remind you, you spent 75 million dollars on the presidential election, just to piss him off, then I'll guess I'll use my godly powers to play with someone else."

"…keep talking…what do you know?" Luthor was interested now, how did she know that? The Question might have told her, but she pretty much offered her services to torment Superman, as long as she enjoyed herself.

"Aww, love the sound of my beautiful voice?" Mary said while giggling. Luthor raised an eyebrow as she continued.

"I know that you are not the biggest Flash fan after he took Brainiac away from you, and that your Injustice gang is a tool to get him back."

"Where did you get this kind of information?"

"You'll have to earn that kind of information Mister Man…"

"Can you bring Brainiac back?"

"Easily, but I have to be in good mood in order for him to come back properly."

"I see." Luthor said with a smirk.

"So how are we goanna mess with Superman? I'm game for anything, unless you're going to try something boring like smacking him with a Kryptonite mountain."

"Do you honestly think I'm that uncreative in ways to hurt Superman?"

"Yes."

Luthor's smirk turned into a scowl.

"Aww… don't get mad, get Superman!" She ordered.

"Fine, I'll play with you, but you must do everything I say…"

"Like a slave or a prostitute." She interjected.

Luthor now had an amused look on his face; he called his assistant to rearrange his pressing schedule. He left the room, Mary Sue following him, and entered one of his underground labs.

"So I guess you don't take all the girls here, I feel so special." Mary said in a mocking tone.

Luthor started to type up something on one of his computers, Mary wandered around for a full fifteen seconds before asking the dreaded question.

"What are you doing?"

Luthor ignored her and kept typing, eventually a piece of Brainiac appeared in a dome, rising from under the floor, Luthor looked at Mary expectantly as she tapped the glass dome with a look of interest.

* * *

In the Watch Tower, the two people The Flash and Batman brought in were currently recovering from their nearly fatal wounds. Their current condition was stable, with them still unconscious, it has been that way for five days now.

The founding members were now holding a meeting over their new "guests" and the circumstances that lead to them being brought here.

"What information on these two?" The man of steel, Superman asked.

"No Medical records, birth records and anything indicating wow they are, all we know for sure is that there human." Batman informed everyone.

"…So nothing." The Flash pointed out.

Batman sent his famous "bat glare" at Flash, shutting him up instantly.

"Do we have anything about who caused their injuries?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Only their description and that was only what Flash and I saw."

Batman described what the man who appeared in Gotham, sparing no detail, even informing them of him drinking the blood of his victim.

Flash then told everyone about the crazy rainbow headed girl that somehow knew his name and tried to play off that she was attacked.

"This is most troubling…" Jo'nn stated.

After the meeting The Flash, Green Lantern and Shayera went to see if the two "guests" were awake yet. They entered the room the two were recovering in, to find them both trying to leave, unsuccessfully, thanks to their injuries. They were now staring out the window, looking at Earth with so much focus that they didn't sense that others were in the room.

"It looks like this is our fate, held captive in space…" The blond pigtailed girl said.

"Well our wounds are treated…so maybe they'll just try to use as a weapons, interrogate us or maybe just use us as good old fashioned slaves." The dark haired one with the ponytail said.

"We won't do anything like that, promise." Flash said smiling.

The two turn around and glared at who was behind them, for a full second before seeing who it was and quickly changing their expressions from defensive to shocked.

"No way… The Flash…Breen Lantern…Shayera, in the Watch Tower…no way!" The girl stammered out.

"Way." Flash responded while grinning.

"How long have we been up here?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Five days." John answered.

"Who are you?" Shayera asked.

"Wait!" The girl cried out.

"What is it?" John and Shayera both asked confused.

"Could we eat first? IV fluid goes straight to my veins." She asked smiling.

"I think we'll get along great!" Flash exclaimed.

The five of them were currently in the cafeteria; sitting at a table eating, well Flash and the girl was while the other three were talking. The two were in costume, full body suits with armor, swords behind their backs and red and black colored masks on their faces.

"Who are you two and what happened to you." John asked looking at the boy.

"Plasma and Shine." He answered calmly.

"We were sent on a mission to capture two highly dangerous people, they ran to this universe and we chased them, eventually I ended up in city, shadowed my target to a rooftop and promptly got impaled by his bones. After that I blacked out and woke up here."

"How did you get to this universe?" Shayera asked wanting to know more.

"We followed them when they left our Universe and came to this one."

"How would you get back after you caught them?" John asked.

"The sheathes we have, have a device on them, so that we can be transported back after our mission is don

"Who are those guys your chasing and how do know about us?" Flash asked before eating another hamburger.

"In our Universe, you adventures are a cartoon…" Before the boy could continue, the girl interjected.

"Also Comics, graphic novels, anime, manga, videogames, and movies, but, how faithful they are to what actually happened varies…" the girl finished.

John and Shayera looked at the two with raised eyebrows. Did they honestly believe that they would believe that story? The Flash looked at them expectedly while eating a hamburger.

"What?" the boy calling himself Plasma asked.

"You don't believe us?" the girl calling herself Shine asked.

The three kept looking.

"If it helps…the same thing happened to us…" Plasma informed while eating a fry.

"If you don't believe us, you could always have Jo'nn read our minds." Shine said munching on an apple.

* * *

**AN: R&R...**


	3. Supergirl vs Mary Sue

**AN: This takes place after Luthor is defeated, but before Darkseid shows up…if you haven't figured it out yet. **

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own the DC Universe? That's what I thought….

Summary: Two perfect beings team up with the villains to cause havoc, for fun…and possible total control of the universe, you know villains and their evil plots. Will two strangers help or get in the way of the Justice League.

Archive: Ask please…

* * *

In Luthor's lab, Mary Sue sat and watched as Luthor typed on computers and moved and used equipment. She looked around the, most like lead, encased room. The machines and computers seemed to all be working toward one goal, whatever Luthor used them to do. Fed up with just sitting there and basically being useless, she waltzed up to Luthor and asked him what in world he was doing.

"You have my amazing powers at your beck and call, yet you pretty much ignore me, what gives!" She asked while grabbing his arm.

Luthor swiftly shoved her away and glared at her, then simply told her why he was ignoring her.

"You are not worthy enough to be of any use to me, little girl." He quickly went back to work.

"How dare you, a simple human being, say such an insult to the beautiful, sexy super talented Marie Alicia Rosemary Yoko Serena Uma Elsa, my powers could easily kill anyone stupid enough to challenge me!" Mary Sue asked outraged, her hair and eyes turn bright red.

"If you are that powerful, then you should have no problem in beating Superman and his little Justice League." Luthor challenged.

"**FINE I WILL AND WHEN I DO I'LL LAUGH AT YOU**!" Mary Sue declared as she stormed off to destroy the league, to prove Luthor wrong.

"_That was too easy…"_ Luthor thought to himself as he kept working.

* * *

Mary Sue flew around Metropolis looking for Superman, after an hour she got bored with looking and decided to have a little fun. She quickly started to blow up cars and threw the burning remains into buildings nearby.

"SUPERMAN, SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN KILL YOU! I'LL START KICKING PUPPIES AND STABBING CHILDREN IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP SOON!" The lunatic threaten, licking her lips before kicking a wandering little brown puppy in the stomach, sending it flying into the street and finally being run over by a semi-truck.

Her hideous, I mean glorious feminine figure hidden by a pink cloak that stood out like a sore thumb.

Supergirl and Steel arrived to see Mary Sue kicking another puppy sending the poor thing into a wall; well it would have if Supergirl didn't catch it.

"What the heck is your problem!" Supergirl asked setting the poor creature down to safety.

"Lexie thinks I can't be useful, so I'm going to kill Superman and rub it in his bald headed face!" The lunatic declared.

"So are you working for Luthor?" Steel asked slightly moving closer to the girl, wondering if she really working for Luthor or just insane…or a combination of both.

"Looks like I'm just going to have to beat the two of you and then force that man to work with me." Mary Sue said licking her lips and throwing her cloak to the ground. Everyone saw her Rainbow Hair and eyes along with her body that honestly could be call anorexic, save for certain areas, making people wonder how exactly can she live looking like that with having her spine snap in half.

Supergirl and Steel looked at her freakish body in stunned silence while she locked her creepy gaze on them.

"Like what you see?" She asked posing and smiling.

"What…are you?" Supergirl asked, recovering from her shock.

"I'm a sexy yet innocent girl who wants to have a little fun." Mary Sue said before blasting Steel through a building with a rainbow colored blast from her palm.

"STEEL!" Supergirl shouted as she saw him get hit, she then charged at Mary Sue and delivered an uppercut, sending her flying into the sky. Supergirl quickly flew up after her and landed a solid blow in her stomach, sending Mary Sue crashing into the ground.

"WAH! You ruined my hair and outfit! **NOW YOU MUST A HORRIBLE DEATH YOU LITTLE TRAMP!**" Mary Sue roared as she soared toward Supergirl with killing intent. She tried to punch Kara in the face, but she was too fast for her and got smacked down to the ground for her trouble. Outraged, Mary Sue charged at Kara again while shooting rainbow beams from her eyes. Kara blocked the beam but was caught off guard with Mary Sue grabbing her hair and swinging Kara around. Kara screamed while Mary Sue kept spinning around, swinging Kara along by her hair in the process.

"DIE BLONDIE!" Mary Sue screamed as she let go of Supergirl, sending her crashing into the street.

She then spotted she was going to kill, hiding behind a green dumpster in an alley. She formed an idea in the sick thing she called a mind and swooped down and grabbed the poor creature. She stuffed in little dog in between her chest before skipping out into the street.

Supergirl charged at Mary Sue ready to beat the rainbows out of her, before she connected, she saw Mary Sue using a puppy, which looked like the one she saved before, as a shield. Shocked she stopped herself before she accidently killed the dog. This gave Mary the perfect opening for her to blast Supergirl with a blast of multicolored energy. Supergirl was sent flying once again into a building, the Daily Planet building to be exact, landing at the reception desk. Everyone inside ran for cover save for two people, a dark haired woman and a red headed boy, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. Supergirl landed in between them.

Supergirl grunted as she tried to stand up, Lois and jimmy helping her up while asking what happened. They stopped after they saw a weird looking rainbow girl with a puppy in her chest, swaying her hips as she walked into building. The puppy seemed to be suffocating, muttering soft whimpers as it looked at everyone.

"Oh you two are that reporter team; make sure you get my good side!" Mary ordered as she struck a pose, sticking her butt out as she held one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek. While Lois and Jimmy looked at her like she was crazy, which she was, Supergirl got up and shoved her hand down top and took the nearly dead puppy out, handing the terrified thing to Jimmy. She then asked Mary Sue a question, "What is it with you and puppies!" she then planted a solid punch in her gut, sending Mary Sue flying against the ground and into a light pole.

* * *

On the watch tower, the two "guests" were currently in their rooms while Batman and The Flash watched them. Ever since Shine suggested to them that Jo'nn could read their minds for the information they wanted, Batman had become more cautious of them.

"Come on Bats, I'm sure Jo'nn won't mind much." Flash said trying to coax Batman into letting Jo'nn read them.

"That seems too easy; we could be falling for a trap." Batman explained.

"You are acting more paranoid than usual, Bats." Flash

Silence took over the conversation, for a full minute, either said a word or even looked at other, just watching the two guests. Shayera came and finally broke the seemingly unending silence.

"So what's the plan?" She asked looking at Batman expectantly.

"I'll get the answers myself…" that was all he said before entering the recovery room.

* * *

**AN: Read and review, feedback helps make great writers!**


	4. Penguin is kidnapped!

**Disclaimer: I still have to say it? If someone sues me for this…they are wasting time and money.**

**Summary: Two perfect beings team up with the villains to cause havoc, for fun…and possible total control of the universe, you know villains and their evil plots. Will two strangers help or get in the way of the Justice League.**

Archive: Ask please…

* * *

Gary-Stu was currently fighting the Penguin's goons, him finding himself at the club Penguin owned was coincidence, at least that's the lie he would tell others. They came after him with crowbars, baseball bats and guns, being muscular and oddly wearing suits. Gary just assumed Penguin was trying to sneak them in somewhere or just has problems, most likely both. The club was currently closed, the lights off and the animals in their cages, Gary thought about having some as pets but saw that thugs were still coming. He then tore of his shirt and then literally ripped them apart, tearing their spines out of their bodies along with their organs and beating the other ones with them.

The Penguin was terrified and sickened by this brutal stranger killing them so, but he was trying to escape, his body paralyzed in absolute fear and terror. This Gary Stu person wasn't a human, no human could be this insane, and he was a monster, a blood thirsty sociopath of a monster, it came closer to him, smiling like a manic predator looking at its prey before devouring it. Penguin's life flashed before his eyes and hoped that the Batman would save him.

"Mister Cobblepot, I am Gary Stu and if you make it worth my while I'll work for you." Gary told him smiling like an idiot. He quickly frowned as the Penguin passed out.

"What a wuss…" Gary called him as he carried him outside, still covered in blood and flew away, holding Penguin like a baby.

The Gotham police investigated the club later on that night; seeing the carnage first up close and personal. Detective Bullock was in charge of finding out what caused this massacre, he wondered why he even bothered sometimes, Commissioner Gordon would just get Batman to solve it, he hated that they depended on that freak so much. That the city needed him so much, that deep down he had respect for the guy. Bullock cleared his thoughts as his men reported their findings and took evidence.

It was nighttime in Gotham, the moon shining in its full glory as people went on with their lives. Nightwing and Batgirl having met with Commissioner Gordon earlier, both shocked by crime at Penguin's club and trying to figure who what would and could do that, the two jumping from roof top to roof top, thinking of how they were going to solve this crime.

The two saw the horrible aftermath at Club Penguin, the images burned into their minds, the carnage, the senseless carnage made them work faster at trying to stop what did it.

* * *

"YOU MADE ME BREAK A NAIL!" Mary Sue whined as she showed her broken nail to Supergirl, who didn't care, the moon as out now, meaning that night was fast approaching, Mary Sue glared at Supergirl and started to vanish into sparkles, giving a rude gesture to Supergirl.

"I'll get you next time Supergirl! NEXT TIME!" She yelled coughing afterwards, from yelling so much.

Supergirl held her head, she wasn't injured badly or anything, she just got a headache from just listening to Mary Sue talk. Steel walked up to Supergirl asking if she was okay, then the two beamed up to the watch tower, wondering how they were going to tell Superman the weirdness that happened.

* * *

Plasma and Shine were currently tied up by Wonder Woman's Lasso, under its power, unable to lie.

Wonder Woman, Flash and Batman were in the recovery room questioning the two, Batman looking at them.

"What are your names?" Batman asked in his famous tone.

"Plasma…" The boy answered.

"Shine…" The girl answered.

"Your real names…" Batman asked slightly annoyed.

"Jordan…" The boy answered.

"Cynthia…hey no fair!" The girl said upset that her name was revealed.

Batman kept asking questions, The Flash and Wonder Woman watching the three.

"Why are you here?"

"To locate and capture criminals Gary Stu and Mary Sue." Jason told them.

"Wanted for universal destruction…" Mary Sue answered.

"They can't be that bad…right?" The Flash asked them.

"They both in total destroyed 10 universes." Jordan A.K.A. Plasma answered the Flash.

"Hera." Wonder Woman said to this information.

"What are their abilities? How do we stop them?" Batman asked them.

* * *

Gary Stu and Mary Sue met each other on top Luthor's Lex Corp office building. It was night and they two wore a simple outfit, jeans and a shirt, she wore heels while he wore sneakers. The two looked down at the people living their boring lives.

"So what did you do today?" Gary asked her.

"Just fought with Supergirl and some other guy while Lexie was a meanie."

"I killed a bunch of guys and kidnapped Penguin."

"Really? Where are you keeping him?"

"In your closet." He spat at people on the ground.

"Squee! I always wanted a slave-I mean closet buddy."

"So what should we do tomorrow?"

"Let us take over the injustice gang!"

"Fine, I was getting bored anyway…" Gary Stu said before leaving.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter, but you know how life can get. Please Read and review or comment. I'll hopefully a nice chapter coming soon...never do three different chapter fics without time for them people!**


End file.
